Brown in the Clockwork
by HarpyKuro
Summary: When a curious Fumu asks a question about how kirbies are born, the brown kirby, Choco, gives her a strange answer. This lead to the story of Choco's life! A short story about Kirby Air Ride's Brown Kirby! OCs are involved.


The Kirby Brigade and friends were all huddled up near a bonfire, keeping themselves warm on a cold, autumn day. The gang was all here: Kirby, softly mumbling poyos under his breath; Keeby the Yellow Kirby, sharing pies with everyone; Kabi the Red Kirby, feverishly telling everyone about his nightmarish job as an accountant; and Kusamochi the Green Kirby, listening carefully to Kabi's complaints. There was one other kirby present as well: Brown Kirby. Along with the kirbies, there was Fumu and Adeline, the two young girls of Pop Star.

"And so, when my job was done," Kabi said loudly, tapping his foot on the ground in anger, "the guy basically looked at it and said, 'I couldn't have lost that much money this year! You must have done some calculations wrong!' I wanted to kick that guy right in the flippin face for that. Urgh, that was just TERRIBLE!"

"Did you make sure to double check your calculations, Kabi?" Fumu asked.

The red puff snorted. "I double checked… No, I TRIPLE checked it before my hours were up. I'm not stupid, Fumu! I know how much math means to you!"

"Don't be so rude! I was just making sure!" The little girl turned to the others and looked around before asking another question. "Alright! Who else is up for story time?"

Adeline pondered for a bit before coming up with a great idea. "Why don't we just ask questions about things?" she asked, holding her hands together happily. "That might bring up good stories, wouldn't you agree?"

Kirby leaped in joy at the idea. "Poyo poyooo!" he said.

"Sounds good to me, too!" Kusamochi added.

"As long as we can have pie together," Keeby stated cheerfully.

Fumu sighed. Looks like a question and answer session was going to start. "Alright, then… Who would like to ask a question!"

"Poyo poy poooyooo!" Kirby's hand shot up in a flash.

"Yes, Kirby?"

"Poyo poyo pooooy?"

Kusamochi sighed alongside with the other kirbies. "Its not time for dinner yet," he said softly to his pink counterpart. "Lets finish this first, okay?" Kirby looked a bit disappointed, turning towards the bonfire with a teary look in his eyes.

"Oh, Kirby…" Fumu could only shake her head. "Well, I have a question, then… How are kirbies born? Do you have parents, Kirby? "

"Kirbies aren't born."

All eyes turned to the source of the voice. They were surprised to see that it came from Brown Kirby, wearing his usual pair of safety goggles on his head. Most of them called him Choco, though. "What do you mean 'they're not born?" Fumu huffed, glaring at the brown puffball. "If you weren't born, you wouldn't be here!"

"Kirbies aren't born, missy," Choco stated again, his eyes never turning away from the bonfire. "They are synthesized. Created through unnatural means. Take, for example… Adeline, could you please paint us a kirby?"

Adeline was confused by the odd request, but she took out her paints and canvas anyway. "Sure thing, Choco!" she said as she began to paint. Soon enough, she managed to make a kirby like Kusamochi. He leaped off the canvas and looked around, strangely flat as a pancake. Fumu and Keeby marveled at the creation as it looked around and sat down with the others, keeping away from the fire.

"You see? That kirby was created from artfical means: magic. We aren't found naturally; we have to be created from other means. There never was a huge race of kirbies as you like to believe, Fumu. We are only few in number."

The girl frowned at Choco's revelation, crossing her arms. "I know Kirby, Keeby, Kabi, and Kusamochi were made from other means, but you couldn't have been synthesized!" she said.

Slowly, Choco's bright brown eyes moved from the bonfire to Fumu's bright green eyes. For the longest time, they stared at each other without interuption. "I was, actually," the brown puff said.

There was a collective gasp from the crowd.

"You've GOT to be kidding me!" Kabi shouted.

"You were born like us?" Kusamochi asked.

"Wow, that's kinda weird," Keeby said, focusing more on the bonfire than on the revelation itself.

"Poyo poyo?" Kirby was confused about all this. "Poy poy poyo po pi?"

The brown puff chuckled and turned away from Fumu, instead going over to Kirby and patting him on the head. "You want to know how I was born and how I got here?" he asked the puff. "I'm willing to tell the story, if you guys are all willing to listen." The crowd nodded in apprehension, giving Choco their full attention. He just chuckled again and took a seat on a log. "Alright, since you want to hear the story so bad… Sure, why not? Remember, though… Kirbies are not born. They are synthesized. So, once upon a time, on a distant planet of technology and machinery…"


End file.
